Kuda
The Kuda is a submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign The Kuda is the SMG the Player starts out with in the level Black Ops, providing the Player with a well-balanced weapon to start off with. It also comes with a pre-unlocked optic and a few attachments which makes it more versatile. Some enemies are able to carry one and can be obtained if the Player has the Copycat tac rig equipped. Specifications *Ammo: 5.58x33mm *Length: 594FART!!!.4mm *Weight: 2.6kg *Barrel: 200mm *Production Years: 2050 - Present *Country of Origin: South Africa The Kuda is the first Submachine Gun the player's Specialist starts out with, which again provides the player with a well balanced weapon. It has a low three hit kill range of only five meters, but has a four hit kill range of twenty-five meters, which is very good for a SMG. With its fast rate of fire comes average damage, good accuracy, and mostly low recoil for its class, making it great to use in short and medium range combat, but not stable enough for any chance in face to face long range combat. Handling its accuracy can be easy, even if it is shot in bursts or semi-automatically, making the Grip obsolete to experienced players, but could be useful in long range combat with or without the Long Barrel and a Recon Sight or Varix 3. Extended Mags could also be useful during combat, as the weapon will quickly run out of ammo if continuously fired for several seconds, and works well with Fast Mags. The Laser Sight will increase accuracy, but only by rushing players who tend to hip-fire more. If equipped with Rapid Fire, it is recommended to equip a Grip which will compensate for its increased rate of fire and recoil if used in long range combat. Zombies The Kuda is a wall weapon that costs 1250 points which appears in Shadows of Evil in the Waterfront, Canal districts, and Footlight district. It also appears in The Giant near Teleporter A, where the M1897 Trench Gun used to be at in Der Riese. In the map Der Eisendrache, it is located on the wall to the left shortly after going through the gate that leads to the Courtyard. In Zetsubou No Shima it is still buyable off the wall, but can also now be obtained from the Mystery Box. The Kuda can be compared to the MP5K and MP5 from the previous installments, with the same handling, a similar appearance and almost identical iron sights. It is effective in the rounds below 15 if not Pack-a-Punched and is a reliable as well as a cost-effective weapon for the lower rounds. However, its damage, small magazine, and its reserve ammo amount can be a letdown in later rounds when compared to other weapons the player can get. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Crocuta, gaining an Extended Mag as well as increased damage and reserve ammo. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Recon Sight (unlocked weapon level 5) *Grip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Varix 3 (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *BOA 3 (unlocked weapon level 10) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 11) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 12) *ELO (unlocked weapon level 13) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Mags (unlocked weapon level 15) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 16) Gallery Kuda BO3.png|The Kuda in first person view Kuda iron sights BO3.png|Aiming down the sights Kuda reloading BO3.png|Reloading Kuda kill counter BO3.png|The Kill Counter on the Kuda Video Trivia *The word "BLAK" is readily visible on the rear sight. *The weapon shows various signs of use. *The Kuda's Laser Sight attachment appears as two sights fixed to either side of the weapon, but the beam only emits from the right side. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Submachine Guns